


blowin' smoke

by odetoptg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetoptg/pseuds/odetoptg
Summary: vernon and joshua are best friends that just need to take the edge off
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 27





	blowin' smoke

College was kicking their ass and they couldn't deny it anymore. The end of the semester was coming and both of the boys felt overwhelmed and tired of it all. Joshua was way more worried about his grades than Vernon was, honestly. He was a year ahead of Vernon, so he felt that maybe he cared a little more than his best friend. Vernon didn’t brush college off, but he wasn’t so much worried about his grades as he was about passing. He had just enough to pass, just enough to at least get a sixty on his exams, and for him, that was it. That was all he needed and he wasn’t going to stress himself. He also was an avid smoker. He liked to smoke weed whenever he could, usually off campus so he wouldn’t get in trouble. That would set his parents off even more. But he liked it. It took the edge off and he enjoyed himself a lot. He knew that he shouldn’t, but he liked it and it helped him relax. His parents, though, had definitely lit a fire underneath him these last couple of weeks. They told him that if he didn’t pass his exams with at least a C and end the semester with a C average in all of his classes, they would stop paying for him to attend and he wouldn’t be able to come back and stay with them if he failed. That wasn’t what you wanted to hear from your supposedly supportive parents, but in a way, that was them supporting him. They were pushing him to his own limit in order to get him to take it seriously; and he did. 

Vernon and Joshua had quickly come to like one another and began to hang out every chance they got. They would hang out on the weekends, after class, they would hang out between classes, they were almost inseparable and they liked it. They weren’t the same type of people; they both were on opposite ends of the spectrum, but they definitely had the same mindset right now: to pass this semester. Vernon knew he wouldn’t be able to just slide by like he had been doing. He needed his parents' support to push him through college, and if he didn’t have that, he wouldn’t know what to do. He stayed home and he studied for what seemed like weeks. He studied every time he got a chance to ensure that he would get the best grades possible. 

Joshua was right behind him. He almost always studied for his tests and exams to make sure that he would get the best possible results because he had to pass. He had a bright future ahead of him and he wanted to get a jump start. He wasn’t like Vernon; he actually worried for his grades and never did anything that would stunt them. He didn’t like the idea of smoking weed, but he didn’t mind Vernon doing it. He wasn’t one to judge people just because of some of their actions, he knew Vernon was a great guy and had a big heart. He just liked smoking weed every now and again and that was fine with Joshua, as long as he didn’t do it around him. 

The next couple of weeks seemed to drag by, and both boys were over it. They were tired of working so hard, but their exams were finally over. Joshua was pretty confident, but per his nature, was still nervous as he thought about his grades. He knew he would pass, but he held himself at such high standards. Vernon was actually nervous because now, he actually had something to lose. He thought that his hard work and studying was going to pay off and work in his favor finally, and he prayed it did. He still wasn’t sure if his parents were serious, but he didn’t want to risk it. He was actually thankful for them doing that, for making him work hard. It wasn’t the best thing in the world, but it felt good and he felt like he deserved to smoke a bowl now. 

It had been almost three weeks since Joshua and Vernon had actually hung out with one another. They saw each other for a little while on the weekends or outside of class, but they hadn’t actually spent more than an hour with one another in weeks. Joshua was really missing Vernon. He missed his nature, he missed his sense of humor, he missed his jokes, but most of all he missed hearing his laugh and seeing his smile. Cheesy? Maybe, but he liked his best friend and having a best friend was rewarding in those ways. It sucked they hadn’t seen one another, and Joshua was tired of it. He called him up, Vernon immediately agreeing to hang out. Joshua made his way to Vernon’s dorm, knocking on the door unexpectedly. Vernon had just lit up a joint and started to smoke it, so there was a good amount of smoke filling the room even though the window was open. Josh didn’t specify when he was coming, so Vernon felt a little guilty since he knew Joshua wasn’t a fan of weed. But he let him in anyways and Joshua didn’t even say anything, just plopping himself down on Vernon’s bed and motioning him to come over to him. 

“You know, I had a feeling this is what you would be doing. You have been working so hard lately for your exams, I know you have. I know you are going to do just fine. But, I have seen you do this, smoking weed I mean, a lot and I haven’t ever really been one to try it. But the amount of stress that I have locked up, I think it’s time I try it and what better time to let the edge off than after exams with your best friend?” 

Vernon was surprised to say the least. He didn’t expect that Joshua would be so willing to come over and smoke with him, but now was a good time. Smoking weed was one of the best ways that Vernon let some stress off, let the edge off after being so busy and constantly worrying. He knew Joshua felt like that a lot of the time. His friend was so obsessed with his grades and with his future, that sometimes he forgot to relax and focus on the now. Vernon was more than happy to help him out if he could. 

He nodded as he sat down on the bed with Joshua, smiling over at him. “Well, not what I was expecting to come out of your mouth first thing, but I am down. It isn’t as bad as people think it is. There is much worse out there, and it really does help you relax. Here, let me show you.” Vernon put the joint up to his lips, taking a deep inhale and holding it inside his lungs for a few seconds before letting the smoke bellow out from his mouth in a cloud of white. Joshua watched a bit in both nervousness and amazement. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do that much at once, and Vernon thought just that. “You don’t have to inhale so much at once, that is trouble waiting to happen. Just take a little hit, get used to the feeling, and then you can gradually take more. And if you feel like you have to cough, do it gently or you might throw up.” Joshua listened to him as he gave him the instructions and he tried to do it just as he told him. He took the joint between his lips, taking in a deep inhale for a second or two, holding it in his lungs. He closed his eyes as he held it and he let the smoke roll from his lips. He only coughed a little bit after the fact, but Vernon was impressed. “Not bad for a first hit, how do you feel?” Joshua smiled and shrugged. “I actually don’t feel bad, I don’t feel much different though.” Vernon nodded and took another hit, letting the smoke roll through his nose this time.  
“Well, you don’t yet but if you keep smoking, you will.” 

And that is exactly what they did. They smoked the whole joint, which took a while and once they did, they were both feeling the effects. Of course, Joshua was feeling much more than Vernon, simply because this was his first time and his body and mind were not in sink. Vernon thought maybe Joshua would be wild and hyper when he got high, but he was so off the mark. Joshua was calm, he was cool, he was collected, and his voice seemed to slow down tremendously. Joshua already talked slow, but his voice sounded completely different. Joshua could hear the difference in Vernon’s voice too. His voice was usually deep, but it got deeper and Joshua really liked that. 

The two boys talked for about an hour about whatever came to mind, their minds reeling with random facts that they had studied for, random things they knew about, their life; whatever they could think of. But Joshua started to feel even more comfortable than he normally did with Vernon and began to rattle off about something he tried to hide for a long time. 

“You know,” He started, closing his eyes as he laid on his back beside Vernon on the bed, “ I admire you for so many things. You’re never afraid to speak your mind. You’re not afraid to just live your life how you want to. You aren’t afraid to be utterly and truly yourself. You don’t worry about every single aspect of your life. You know how to have fun. And you don’t let yourself get so wrapped up in everything you’re doing, you can relax, you can let the edge off and you always know how to joke around and make things fun. I admire you. I like you. I think you’re great and I don’t know why you’d ever want to hang out with someone like me, let alone like me in the way that I like you, but I just..think you’re great, Vern, I really do.” Joshua finishes, not even opening his eyes. 

Vernon listened to every word he said, smiling to himself the whole time. Joshua admired him? If anything, it should be the other way around. He admired Joshua more than anyone. He worked so hard towards his goals and didn’t let anything stop him. But sometimes he did let himself go too far and he wasn’t able to bring himself back down to the normal pace of life. But Vernon appreciated that. He wished he could be driven that way, really wanting to have a goal in the first place and be able to achieve it. He thought so highly of Joshua, thinking the same thing, wondering how in the world such a smart, talented, and kind-hearted guy would ever want to be friends with him. The last part of what Joshua said, though, was what caught him by surprise. Did he say he liked him? Maybe he just meant that he liked him as his best friend, but Vernon would be lying if he said he didn’t like him right back. 

He sat up after a moment, which Joshua felt and followed suit. The two men were close to each other, face to face and Vernon just smiled at Joshua. “You like me, huh?” Joshua didn’t even hesitate before nodding his head. “I like you a lot, more than I have ever liked anyone but if you don’t like me that way, then life moves on and we can still be good friends, no problem.” Vernon liked Joshua’s attitude about the situation but he didn’t need to worry.  
“I like you too.” Was all Vernon said before he was moving over top of Joshua. 

Joshua’s head was reeling, and if he wasn’t high right now, he would be nervous and scared out of his mind. But he wasn’t. Vernon wasn’t either. Both men had no fear right now and that was exactly what showed when Vernon leaned down, pressing his lips against Joshua’s quickly. Joshua’s hands found their way to Vernon’s hips, pulling him even closer to him. Both of them weren’t used to this, but after just basically confessing to one another and having held it in this long, they didn’t want to anymore. Vernon didn’t hold back, kissing Joshua with all his power as he moved his body into his lap. He wasn’t going crazy, and neither was Joshua. They were making out, but it wasn’t gross making out. They were controlling themselves enough, but not holding back on the actual kissing part of things. 

Vernon leaned Joshua back even more against the headboard, leaning down to move his lips across his jaw, and down underneath to his neck. Joshua was letting out slow jagged breaths as Vernon moved his lips across the older boy’s soft skin. Vernon took his time, not really knowing what he was doing but he didn’t want to stop now. He left kisses along his neck, even beginning to suck a small faint hickey against his neck, Joshua gasping at the feeling. He pulled him back up, moving a hand into Vernon’s hair to pull his head back so he could give him the same treatment, kissing along Vernon’s Adam's apple as his hand moved through his hair slowly. 

Vernon moved back down to Joshua’s lips, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, pressing his body against his. That was as far as they went, kissing one another hungrily like their lives depended on it. Did they want to go further? No, not now. They were perfectly content with their high make out session. Neither of them knew what was going to come from it, if anything would at all. Maybe tomorrow they would forget all about this; but neither of them did. They enjoyed blowing smoke and making out and if that was all that this was, they would both be just fine with how things turned out.


End file.
